


【星昴】以父之名-16

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [16]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *道具（乳夹）play，以及一丢丢半强制(///▽///)
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 17





	【星昴】以父之名-16

**Author's Note:**

> *道具（乳夹）play，以及一丢丢半强制(///▽///)

【16】

他被一个人留在床上，他的主人则不知道去了哪里。  
情欲支配下的大脑格外敏感，仿佛被丢弃的无家可归的小狗，茫然不知所措。如果不是星史郎及时推开了门，他会就此哭出来也说不定。  
男人敏锐地发现了他的异常，在床边蹲下来，略带歉意地亲了亲他湿润的眼角。  
“抱歉忘了跟你说，”男人把手里的东西展示到他眼前，“去拿了点小玩意儿来，你会喜欢它的，不是吗？”  
那是一对乳夹。夹子本身毫无特色，不同的是，在它们尾端各坠有一条精致的小链子。链子的最下端则是一个星星形状的挂坠，不似正常的五角星，它是倒着的。金属的材质，在卧室的护眼光下也能发出好看的光泽。

他的身体已经到了碰一下就要爆发的地步，何况是更刺激的乳夹。在这种时候，夹子纵然咬在肉上，痛楚也只会带来更深的快感。  
依然硬挺的阴茎，抑制不住地渗出淫液，滴在床单上，晕出一片暧昧的水渍。  
他不确定是否能就这样维持到男人尽兴，这个人体力如何他可是用身体实践过的。  
他只能用哀求的视线看着对方，但那看在男人眼里，又变成动情的邀约。

感觉……快要到极限了……

他被摆成跪趴的姿势，乳夹上的链条和挂坠因为重力的关系摇摇晃晃，所产生的震颤刺激让他微微发抖。  
男人一巴掌拍在屁股上，略带不满的声音，“别乱动。”  
登时不敢再动。  
他用肩膀作为着力点，臀部高高翘起，双手探到自己身后，扒开掩藏其下的早已饥渴难耐的小穴。  
男人在入口褶皱上弹了下，泛红的穴口立刻微微张开，似乎是要迎接掌控者的进入，但对方显然并不着急。  
男人的手指伸到他嘴边，这个姿势要张嘴是很困难的，但他不能拒绝。肩上使力微撑起身体，乖顺的含住手指，细细舔舐。他知道这根手指接下来的作用，所以尽可能多的用唾液去浸润它。

男人把润湿的手指插进他的后穴，早已分泌出过量肠液的穴口接纳得毫无阻碍，然后，第二根手指也被插了进去。  
甚至能感受到手指上长年握枪而留下的厚茧，些微肿胀的感觉让他发出压抑的呻吟。就连声音都被调教过，如何发声才能更大程度取悦这个人。  
吝啬于使用润滑剂，男人慢慢张开两根手指，脆弱的穴口被撕开。他的宠物因他而起的这种疼……也最能愉悦到他不是吗？  
有血珠溢出来，尖锐的痛感漫过神经传入大脑，这让他能保持清醒，而不至于晕过去。  
身下人承受不住欢爱晕过去是件很扫兴的事，男人自然也没有奸尸的兴趣。

撑开的手指抚摸着穴口的褶皱，男人终于舍得插进来，温暖的肠道几乎是立刻包裹住坚挺的欲望，双丘还磨蹭着对方露在外面的囊袋，卑微的讨好。

“无论操过多少次，还是这么紧。”男人评价着，对他的身体很满意。抚摸着青年小腹上坚实的肌肉，那里因为克制欲望而绷得更紧。  
这是他亲手调教出来的人，街头打架的招式也好，床上伺候人的技巧也好，都是他手把手教的。  
不会有人比这个人做得更令他满意，自己从见他的第一眼就存了这样的心思也说不定。

男人似乎今天对于折腾他的兴致格外高。  
已经发泄过一次的忍耐力非同寻常，后入的体位让他几乎被插射，男人竟然还能在这种刺激下保持不射精。  
在快感包围的意识里，模模糊糊地回忆了下，最近似乎也没做什么不听话的事，为什么要这样对他？

就着相连的身体，男人把他换了个姿势，让他们能面对面看到彼此。  
青年已经完全浸入欲海，身体红透得仿佛可以掐出水来，迷离的眼神随着自己的动作而动，纵然忍得辛苦却依然不敢发泄的欲望也在身下持续挺立。  
这些，都极大地满足了男人的占有欲。  
他是他的私有物。  
他做得很好，理应因此而被奖励。

大力抽插下，男人再次射精。  
同时，他也终于被允许释放。

青年全身都被汗湿透，因为禁锢太久而格外获得满足，高潮对大脑产生的空白足足持续了十几分钟。  
他贪婪地呼吸着空气，仿佛刚从深海中浮起，男人拍着他后背帮他顺气。  
意识终于回归之后，才发现精液射在男人小腹上，弄脏了对方的身体。他瑟缩一下，习惯性道歉，“对……对不起……”  
男人到不甚在意，一只手搂着他的脖子，另一只手则在那坨液体上擦了下，手指被伸到他嘴边。  
他别过头。  
男人觉得好笑，把他的头转过来，“怎么？又不是没尝过。”  
“那……那是你的。”他几乎整个缩进男人怀里，原本因情欲褪去而恢复正常的肤色又开始泛起红。  
这个答案听起来真不错。  
男人把他拉出来，于是他眼睁睁看着这人把沾有自己精液的手指塞进嘴里，还仿佛陶醉般舔了舔。  
他闭上眼，太……太羞耻了……  
“味道不错，昴流君。”男人拍拍他的脸，评价道。说完，从茶几上拽了张纸巾，把小腹上余下的浊液擦干净。  
“你……”昴流闷闷的声音从男人胸口传出，“你分明是故意欺负我。”  
“奇怪了，”男人他屁股上掐了一把，“我不能欺负你吗？”  
啊，无法反驳，他对这个男人的恶趣味一点办法也没有。

说到恶趣味……他抓着男人的手来到胸前，碰触到依然留在自己身上的那对乳夹。不敢自行取下，他只希望这个人还没有忘记。  
男人当然不会忘，他只是故意，偶尔在宠物身上留点小装饰品也十分令人赏心悦目不是吗？  
更何况……他抚摸着夹子尾端的逆五芒星挂坠，眼神深沉地看着那双绿眼睛，宛如湖水一般的眸子里，只有一个人的影子，“喜欢吗？”  
“啊……”  
咬在肉上的乳夹被突然拉扯，呻吟毫无防备地泄出，他后知后觉地反应过来男人是在问他问题。  
说喜不喜欢什么的……他很少会去考虑，这个男人用在自己身上的东西，就算不喜欢也没有拒绝的权利。但要真说起来，其实并没什么特别讨厌的，反而……就像这对乳夹，虽然会带来痛楚和羞耻，但其实快感要远高于负面作用，而且这个图形总觉得在哪里见过，它让他觉得亲切。  
于是，他点了点头。  
男人一直耐心地看着他，对这个答案像是早已知晓，“那送给你了。”  
“诶？”昴流一下子愣住，他没想到对方竟然会这么大方。  
这不仅仅是送出一对饰品这么简单。  
在某些游戏里，就好像受刑之前要亲吻刑具一样，道具的象征意义远大于实际用途，它象征着上位者掌控权的一部分。  
“奖励。”男人似乎知道他在犹豫什么，简短地解释。  
“谢……谢谢……”总之，是需要道谢的吧，青年几乎受宠若惊。  
男人取下那对乳夹，用纸巾包好给他放在床头，而后在泛着红紫的乳尖轻吻一下，仿佛自言自语般说着，“你能一直这么乖就好了。”

——

男人餍足地靠在床头，从烟盒里抽了一根叼在嘴里。这个人并不经常在自己面前吸烟，但若他要吸，该怎么做还是知道的。  
昴流撑起身体给他点烟。  
男人一只手夹着烟，吐出一个烟圈儿；另一只手则把他紧紧箍在自己身前，以一种绝对占有和控制的姿势。  
昴流感受得到这个人的烦躁，但他无法得知对方烦躁的原因。  
他只能乖顺的伏在对方胸口，感受着皮层下心脏有力的跳动。

虽然纵欲后的身体叫嚣着睡眠，但意识却不舍得睡去。  
他们维持靠在一起的姿势，在午夜清冷的空气里感受着彼此的气息。

再没有任何交谈。 

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
